


Stargazer

by JesslynKR



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Ravenclaw Nakazato Sora, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Slytherin Kinjo Sukai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Tentang Sora yang diam-diam menyelinap ke luar saat jam malam, dan Sukai memergokinya.
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Nakazato Sora
Kudos: 3





	Stargazer

**Author's Note:**

> Produce 101 Japan © Yoshimoto Kogyo and CJ ENM
> 
> JO1 © Lapone Entertainment

"Dua puluh poin dari Ravenclaw karena berkeliaran di jam malam,”

Sora mendecih. Dia hanya lupa membawa jubah gaibnya ketika berdiam di menara astronomi untuk memandang langit. Asrama Ravenclaw sudah telanjur berisik sehingga ia memutuskan untuk lari ke tempat yang menyenangkan bagi pengamat langit sepertinya. Sayangnya si Prefek Slytherin itu—Sukai Kinjo—malah menangkap basah dirinya.

“Lagipula jam malam juga baru mulai!” gerutu Sora, tidak terima poin asramanya dipotong.

“Sepuluh poin dari Ravenclaw karena membantah Prefek,” ujar Sukai tanpa belas kasihan, kemudian menggiring Sora menuju Menara Ravenclaw. Sora ingin sekali mengutuknya dengan kutukan apapun itu, tetapi urung. Ia tak mau disalahkan oleh Tokonami Shion—Prefek Ravenclaw yang sekarang—karena menyebabkan poin asrama mereka berkurang. Belum lagi dimarahi oleh punggawa tim Quidditch mereka yang susah payah meraih poin banyak untuk asrama mereka.

**.**

**JesslynKR Present**

**Stargazer**

**.**

Sora menggerutu di depan pintu asramanya, menjawab teka-teki yang selalu diminta setiap hendak masuk ke dalam, lalu masuk ke dalam. Masih ada beberapa siswa yang sedang belajar, dan ruang rekreasi tidak seramai sebelumnya.

“Baru kembali jam segini?” tanya Ryo, mengalihkan pandangan dari esai Rune Kuno di mejanya. Ia memandang mencela ke arah Sora.

“Memangnya kenapa kak? Siapa suruh kalian semua ribut, aku jadi belajar di Kamar Kebutuhan. Tapi kebablasan ke menara astronomi, hehe.” Sora mengenyakkan diri di sofa.

“Pasti kau dicegat Prefek dan poin Ravenclaw dipotong.”

Mak jleb. Sora meringis ke arah Kengo, teman sekelasnya. Dan demi anggukan Sora, Kengo menepuk dahinya sendiri.

“Bodoh banget sih, sampai terciduk begitu.” Kengo mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sora. “Siapa yang memotong poin kita?”

“Kak Kinjo, Slytherin.”

Sekarang gantian tangan Kengo mendarat di kepala Sora.

“Bodoh. Masih mending dipotong cuma segitu. Coba kalau dia ngasih detensi.” Pemuda berdarah murni dari golongan bangsawan itu menghela napas.

“Lagipula baru lima menit lewat dari batas jam malam!” gerutu Sora. Kengo cuek saja, masih membaca buku 'Pembakaran Penyihir di Eropa pada Abad Pertengahan' yang berada di pangkuannya.

“Sudahlah, aku mau tidur, selamat malam.” Sora berdiri, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu, sosok berjubah hitam dengan dasi hijau-perak tengah memandangi langit kastil sekolah mereka. Menikmati langit yang tak pernah bisa dilihat dari jendela asramanya.

* * *

Sora mengoles roti di tangannya dengan selai kacang. Ia lalu menggigit rotinya dengan hati-hati, berusaha agar remahannya tidak jatuh ke buku Teori Mantra yang tengah ia baca. Tentu saja percuma, dalam sekejap bukunya sudah dihiasi remahan roti.

Sampai ketika sebuah buku menampar belakang kepalanya.

“Makan ya makan. Baca buku ya baca buku. Dasar bocah tidak tahu sopan santun.”

Sora menggeram dan menoleh ke arah siapa yang memukul belakang kepalanya. Ternyata Sukai Kinjo lagi.

“Tapi tidak usah memukul kan?!” gerutu Sora. Di depannya, Tokonami Shion dan Ishii Yuki—kapten sekaligus Chaser tim Quidditch Ravenclaw—sibuk menahan tawa.

“Sudahlah, jangan terlihat dendam begitu.” Shion nyengir, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang secerah masa depan.

“Gara-gara dia menangkap basahku keluar saat jam malam, poin asrama kita dikurangi, tahu! Padahal aku baru saja kembali—” keluhan Sora terhenti saat Shion menatapnya dengan serius sementara Yuki melemparkan pandangan 'awas kau malam ini' ke arahnya.

“ _Kami_ , para pemain Quidditch, sudah berdarah-darah mengejar kemenangan tim kita. Dan poin asrama dipotong gara-gara kau? Kau ini, benar-benar bocah ya!” Yuki menahan diri untuk tidak melemparinya dengan sendok di tangannya. Sora meringis, tak enak hati juga kalau melihat tangan kanan Yuki yang masih digendong karena terjatuh dari sapunya sendiri.

“Dan buat apa juga aku jadi kesayangan Professor Slughorn kalau poin dipotong terus-terusan. Kau kira usahaku menarik perhatiannya dengan kemampuan otakku mudah apa?” cibir Shion, kesal kalau mengingat bagaimana ia berusaha mendapat perhatian sang pengajar ramuan. Untuk yang ini, Sora kelihatan tidak peduli, sementara Kengo menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

“Marahi saja dia, kakak-kakakku tersayang,” goda Kengo, kemudian sesuap kentang tumbuk hendak mendarat di mulutnya ketika Sora dengan iseng menyenggol tangannya. Membuat sendok serta isinya terjatuh ke lantai.

“Sora, kau ini ya!” gerutu Kengo, dan mereka berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran di aula. Semua itu disaksikan Sukai dari meja Slytherin dengan ekspresi tidak tertarik.

“Hoi, tidak mau kau potong poinnya? Lumayan tuh.” tanya Ruki, Prefek Slytherin lainnya. Sukai mengangkat bahu, sibuk dengan supnya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, yang menghentikan mereka adalah Kosuke Honda, ketua murid dari Gryffindor yang terkenal kejam dan galak.

* * *

Dasar Sora, jiwanya ternyata sedikit dihinggapi oleh pemberontakan ala Gryffindor. Sehingga malam ini setelah ia diceramahi oleh Shion dan Naoki mengenai kedisiplinan, ia menyelinap keluar asrama menuju Menara Astronomi. Menyelimuti dirinya dengan jubah gaib, ia langsung membukanya ketika menaiki tangga menuju menara tertinggi tersebut.

Namun ada sosok lain yang sudah berada di sana. Dan dia menatap ke arah Sora—yang tampaknya sudah tertangkap basah.

“Ho, Ravenclaw yang kemarin kupotong poinnya?”

Sora meringis. Sukai berada di sana, membawa teleskop.

“Tolong jangan potong Ravenclaw. Aku tidak mau dimarahi oleh kakak-kakak asramaku.” Sora meringis, namun Sukai mendengus.

“Aku tidak berminat memotong poin. Kemari saja kau.” Sukai melambaikan tangannya, membuat Sora perlahan mendekatinya.

“Apa kau suka memandang langit, kak?” tanya Sora hati-hati, begitu melihat arah mata Sukai yang memandangi langit luas. “Di Slytherin cuma bisa melihat dasar danau kan? Pasti tidak enak ya...” Sora terkekeh sendiri, membuat Sukai menatapnya dengan tajam.

“Eh, aku tidak bermaksud—” Sora meringis, merasa salah bicara lagi.

“Sudahlah,” gumam Sukai. “Yang kau bilang memang benar kok.”

“He?” Sora melongo, kaget.

“Pemandangan di asrama Slytherin membosankan. Dasar danau saja yang bisa dilihat, mana suram lagi.”

“Ah...” Sora mengangguk paham. “Apa semua Slytherin menyukai pemandangan dasar danau?”

“Mungkin aku pengecualian.” Sukai menghela napas. “Aku berbeda dari Slytherin lain.”

Mata Sora mengerjap. “Berbeda apanya?”

“Aku Slytherin yang tak suka pemandangan asramaku sendiri dan seorang Muggle-born.”

“Heeee??” Sora tampak kaget. “Kau Muggle-born? Kukira Slytherin tidak ada yang kelahiran Muggle?”

Sukai mendengus geli. “Ada, tapi jarang. Sebagian dari mereka juga memanggilku Mudblood.”

“Jahat sekali,” gumam Sora. “Padahal Pureblood, Half-blood, atau kelahiran Muggle juga tidak ada bedanya... aku darah murni tapi kurasa kita semua sama saja.”

“Baguslah ada anak yang seperti kau.” Sukai mendengus, tetapi ia tersenyum tipis. “Oi, kau punya jubah gaib kan?”

Sora terdiam. “Punya... tapi bukan yang legenda Relikui Kematian. Ini dari bulu Demiguise, hadiah natal dari nenek—”

“Kalau begitu, nanti antarkan aku ke asramaku.” Sukai memerintah, dan Sora mengerutkan alis.

“Asramamu kan di bawah tanah! Takut ah!”

“Atau mau kupotong poinmu? Baiklah—”

“Iya-iya, aku antarkan!” Sora meringis. “Asal jangan potong poin Ravenclaw, bisa-bisa Kak Ryo yang marah besar!”

Tanpa diduga, Sukai tertawa. Tawanya renyah, membuat Sora melongo kaget.

“Bercanda. Prefek diberi kebebasan untuk berkeliaran sampai jam tertentu kok. Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali.” Sukai menepuk bahu Sora, lalu melangkah untuk pergi dari sana.

“Tapi—” Sukai menoleh, memandangi Sora. Membuat yang lebih muda terkesiap sejenak. “Jangan terlalu malam memandang langitnya. Katanya kau sering tertidur di kelas karena begadang. Besok saja ke sini lagi kalau mau. Aku selalu diam di sini sebelum bertugas sebagai Prefek.”

Kemudian Sukai menuruni tangga menara astronomi, sementara Sora terdiam di sana sendirian.

_Mungkin besok Sora akan mencoba ke sini lagi, membawa cemilan yang banyak jika seandainya ia bertemu Sukai lagi nanti di sini._

**-end-**


End file.
